


stranger（上）

by TwelveOwls



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveOwls/pseuds/TwelveOwls
Summary: 暴雨梗





	stranger（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 暴雨梗

岳明辉去球场的时候，那儿已经有了个人。

陌生面孔，白t黑裤，个子很高，看着像个大学生，估计也是放暑假回来的。

岳明辉一年前住进这里，和小区平常来打球的人都混了个半熟，尤其是几个高中生，前两天一放假就在微信上喊他下楼玩。

他抱着球，走向另外半边场地，开始练习运球和投篮。整片运动场上空荡荡的，下午的空气仿佛都在高温中静止了，变成了一整块密不透风的黄油。

耳边传来巨大的蝉鸣和球砸到篮板或地上的沉闷声响。

 

天色渐渐暗下来，看着又一道完美的抛物线划入篮筐，岳明辉把汗湿的刘海向后抹了抹，跑到小超市买了一瓶水。他喝了半瓶，剩下的半瓶冲着后脑勺淋下去，大部分流过他的后颈肩背，小部分顺着头发流到脸上。他用力地甩了几下，看着那些小水滴落在灰扑扑的地上成为一个深色的圆点，然后在炽热的地面上蒸腾变浅。

下意识地，脑子里轰隆隆转过几道物理常识题。

真热。

抬头看到球场上那个人，宽大的白色t恤前后都被汗水浸透了似的，布料拧巴地贴在身上，显出年轻人瘦而挺拔的身姿来。

他转身又买了瓶水，走过去，上篮的人半路停下动作。  
他扬了扬手里的矿泉水，“休息会儿？”

隔着两步远的距离，男生抿着嘴对他笑了下，脸上略为冷硬的线条因此而柔和起来。

“谢谢。”

岳明辉有点近视，此刻面对面站着才清晰认识到男生的样貌，看着眼前吞咽滚动的明显喉结，才意识到这人好像比自己还高了点儿。

“等会儿一起练练？”

面前的人又笑起来，回答说，“好。”

 

球场上的时间对男孩们来说总是过得飞快，直到灯亮起来的时候，像从池子里捞出来的，精疲力竭的两人才意识到不早了。商量几句后一道去附近的餐馆里解决了晚饭，期间不间断地聊着天。

岳明辉得知男生叫李振洋，暑假后上大四。

 

“94的？那你比我小两岁，”岳明辉一派老成地向后靠到椅背上，对他扬扬下巴，“来，叫声哥。”

李振洋从饭碗里抬头，细长的眼睛里盛着某种狡黠的明亮。

“我知道了，”他放下筷子，郑重地清清喉咙，两个字从他唇红齿白里周正地吐出来，“老岳。”

“……”

这是现在大学生之间的新时尚吗？

 

是的，一开始就是如此，后来的后来，岳明辉无数次想听他叫声哥，这个称呼在两人间出现的次数却寥寥无几。同样无数次的，岳明辉试图纠正这个错误，他围着李振洋抓狂，念念叨叨的内容兜来转去无非是那么几句，“我很老吗？你就不能等我三十岁再这么叫我吗？你这样总让我觉得自己成了个坐办公室二十年的大爷——”  
到那个时候，李振洋连嘴皮子都懒得动了，他只是面不改色地坐在那，然后向上掀了掀他在日复一日的磨练中日益灵活的上眼皮。

一个简洁的，优雅十足而又鄙视意味浓重的白眼。

 

好吧，第一天认识的时候李振洋先生与岳明辉先生还并未完全显示出他们各自本性，两人在饭桌上从篮球聊到足球，从最喜欢的球员聊到影星，然后又聊到祖国南北方的气候差异如何如何。岳明辉是在南方念过大学的，而李振洋表示对杭州很有兴趣，于是两个北方长大的男孩儿共同表达了一番对长江以南地区的向往之情，最后的落脚点竟然在小学时风靡一时的某种辣条上。

跳跃性大了点，扯得太多了点(吃完饭李振洋又叫了两瓶啤酒和一碟花生米)，但不得不说这是一段很愉快的谈话。

分别前两人加了微信，并约好有空一起打球。

 

于是岳明辉在这个小区里又收获了一枚球友，几个高中生没玩几天就去老师家补习了，只有周末有空。隔着一栋楼的那个健身教练暑假多带了个班，忙得见不着影。只有岳明辉没什么事儿，早上睡个懒觉，白天在家弹弹吉他写写歌，等下午最热的那阵儿过去后下楼打阵球。  
和李振洋碰面的时间迅速多了起来。男生的交情来得快，打个球吃顿饭就能熟得勾肩搭背。两个人兴趣相投，聊的也尽兴，约出来便不仅仅是打球，因为岳明辉最近在家装了个家用投影仪，叫上李振洋，厚重的窗帘拉上，像是把那点热浪彻底隔绝在外似的，连着几个下午两人就在空调房里看电影度过了。

 

李振洋来的时候总提着东西，零食饮料，有时还拎了个西瓜。岳明辉也不多做客套，顺理成章地承包了两人的晚饭，只扯出条新毛巾盖在他湿漉漉的发尾，笑他这么怕热，走了两步路就汗湿了短袖。

 

岳明辉和李振洋约的四点半，四点的时候，他把乱糟糟写着歌词的纸揉成一团，抱着球晃了下去。只是夏天的天气变脸太快，明明上午的天气预报清清楚楚写着“今日多云”，打着打着头顶上传来声闷雷，然后大滴的雨点坠下来，还有越落越快的趋势。于是他匆忙跑到离的最近的超市门口，掏出手机发了一条，“下雨了，你先别出来。”

就这么一会儿，一道闪电照亮了迅速暗下来的天色，随之而来的雷声沉重地撕裂了密集的雨点，敲击在人的耳膜上。远处居民楼大片米白色的外墙在雨势中露出一种与平日不同的苍白阴沉来。

岳明辉在心里骂了一句，考虑着要不要进超市买把伞，但想想也知道这种情况下打伞除了能遮遮脑袋以外毫无意义。

但好歹聊胜于无？

他下意识地低头，映入眼帘的是他前天收到的，限量款的，崭新的洁白球鞋。

oh，fuck——

这回他实实在在地骂出来了。

在短暂的犹豫中，他看向亮着的手机屏幕，李振洋向来是秒回的，现在过去了十分钟，微信对话框里却还没出现那个小红点儿。

于是他把目光越过手机，落在不远处肩挨着肩淋着雨的几辆落魄的小黄车上，想象狂奔回家后，脚上的鞋会出现的狼狈样子。

 

刷鞋是不可能的。

岳明辉只好抱着一丝侥幸心理等着雨变小，随着时间滑过，心里的天平慢慢倾向于赶紧跑回家洗个热水澡。他百无聊赖地将目光扫过空无一人的道路，然后隔着层层雨幕，远远地看见一个人推着自行车走近小区大门。  
他默默为这个在大雨中行路的人叹了口气，目光却不由自主般跟随着，看着那人勉强地站在警卫亭一小片屋檐的遮盖下，一手搭着车把手，另一只手抹了一把脸，然后拎出手机，往衣服上蹭了蹭屏幕。

当他从举手投足中找到那么一分熟悉味道时，感到心脏沉了沉，然后像被一双与雨水同样冰凉的手慢慢捏紧了，然而他不够清晰的视线所及处，却升起一股让人心悸的烫热来。

这时候，兜里手机终于震了一下。

“恩，刚没看见，那今天不出门了。”

 

李振洋站着喘了会气，想着去哪个店把晚饭解决。开始下雨的时候他已经骑过大半程，在大路上四周没个遮挡，索性一口气骑过来。他锁了车，毫不在意地往外走，反正下了没两分钟他早就浑身湿透了。

微信却弹出条消息。

老岳：“大夏天的也不怕感冒，我已经下楼了。”

“你还来吗？”

 

李振洋扭头对着身边的玻璃扒拉头发，试图让自己的落汤鸡发型变得潇洒不羁点儿。然而它们在雨水冲淋下彻底地分成两撮，各自牢牢占据了半边额头。

湿发诱惑也不是这么玩的。

但你洋哥就是你洋哥，什么造型都能hold住。李振洋在心里想着，一巴掌把头发全往后撸去，面无表情立刻起范儿。

仿佛西装革履，赴会前对镜梳起一丝不苟的背头，门外是轻歌曼舞，觥筹交错。

再来一点眼神，冷酷，高傲，派头十足。

是的，四十五度角缓慢抬头，让我欣赏到自己完美的侧脸。

然后与窗里看雨的门卫大爷对视了。

……

 

看见那人正大步跑着绕场运球，生龙活虎，仿佛不受大雨阻碍似的。啪嗒啪嗒，每一步都溅起一片水花。照明的大灯映在水面上，碎成无数银白色的镜面。

岳明辉把球扔向他，一双眼睛在灯下亮得惊人。同样如遭水洗，神情却不显狼狈。薄薄的嘴唇翘了一个弧度，藏不住那颗虎牙。

“老岳，我怎么觉得你淋着雨还挺高兴呢？”一阵快活像泡沫一样涌出细密波浪，李振洋笑起来。

“不就是淋个雨吗，你怂啦。”岳明辉把球扔向他。

“我要是怂了就跟你姓。”李振洋抓了球，压低身体，猛然一个利落的转身，从岳明辉身边钻过去，然后高高地跃起。

篮球在圆圆的球框上转了几圈，终于在目标地里尘埃落定。

“好球！”身后传来一声欢呼。

 

要说在二十岁这年夏天找到一位愉快伙伴，遇见的第一天就像认识了多年，而许久以来设置的与人相处的界限变得可有可无，彼此的分寸感像呼吸的空气一样恰到好处，连恼人酷暑也因此变得可爱起来。

这可能吗？

当岳明辉说服自己这不过是人与人相处初期的短暂新奇与吸引，不出三个月就会像爱情一样枯萎凋零时，如果拿着这个问题问李振洋，他只会漫不经心地瞥你一眼，然后反问一句，那又怎样？

李振洋从不往死胡同里走。

 

或许是名字里带了水的缘故，他喜欢这天气。

 

眼前耳边都是漫漫的雨，再没有其他声音，其他人了。大雨滂沱，而日光不知所踪，只有头顶上冰冷的惨淡灯光，在这片安静的喧哗中，任谁都会在盛夏微末的寒意里觉出几分天地浩大的寂寥。

偏有两个人在其中跑动，冲撞，大叫，在这片昏暗幻梦里肆意玩闹，你追我赶，平日里茫然无措的未来被大雨吞没，热血在与理智拉扯时占了上风。

李振洋感觉到神经正兴奋又疲惫地跳动，目光常常被雨水浸染到模糊一片，却挡不住心里有某种轻快的，令人愉悦的东西飞起来，好像这一刻才意识到还能年轻很多年似的。

 

他在无数斜斜下落的雨线中忽然站立不动，隔着几米的距离喊了一句，“老岳！我觉得这雨下的很不错。”

“是吗，”那个人看着手中的球划出预想轨迹，转过身看他，眉眼里添了几分柔和，“我也觉得。”

 

和人淋雨这件事，出现在不知多少个少年时期的构想里，等年纪稍长，便将其划为中二病症那一栏，觉得索然无味，为了从回想时会有些难堪脸红的青春期里迅速剥离出来，而匆忙抛弃。

李振洋不会，他从来不因为这些而难为情。想想看，和岳明辉一起看电影的第三天，他就蔫蔫地拽着纸巾擦眼泪了。

天哪，他们看的可是个枪战片。

他记得岳明辉当时的反应，面上显露的那点儿惊讶被他很快压了下去，更多的是一种面对旁人真情流露时的手足无措。他递过来纸巾盒，黏黏糊糊地喊了声宝贝儿，然后细软手指羽毛一样落下来，轻轻拍了拍李振洋的肩膀。

李振洋下一秒笑出了个鼻涕泡。

“我的妈呀，老岳，你怎么跟哄孩子似的。”

后来李振洋再回忆这个晚上，想起岳明辉在雨中抿着嘴唇，神色专注，当他用力时习惯如此，大臂上的肥嘟嘟小狼在晦暗天色和雨水冲淋下添了几分生动，他总是忍不住着迷般盯着那片紧实肌肉上蔓延伸展的深色刺青。  
李振洋想着，酣畅地淋着雨的那个时候，岳明辉，你在想什么呢？

 

两个人也没打太久，鞋子里满满吸了水，踩一下就像进了个弹力十足的小水洼。胸口似火烧，而身体却不知凉热，于是总忍不住探知一旁那个同样鲜活躯体，沉迷于皮肤间简单的相触摩擦，雨水在两具肌理分明的躯体上流过，像流过两条生机勃勃，绿意盎然的年轻河床。

 

岳明辉揽上李振洋肩膀，“去我家冲个澡吧。”

李振洋被他半推着向前走，抽出手臂反过去搂他更紧，下巴搁在他肩窝。

两双被水泡得稀烂的球鞋，两串湿淋淋脚印，他被岳明辉安置在客厅里，看着那个人光脚走进房间。片刻后岳明辉出来了，手里拿着一套衣服，“这是我没穿过的，咱俩身材差不多，你应该能穿。”

李振洋接过来，t恤与运动裤中间是一条黑色内裤，他挑起眉毛，“这也是新的？”

“恩，上次买错了。”岳明辉顺口一答，当对上那双戏谑笑眼时，才后知后觉涌上热度，推了一把他胸口，“得了，你快去吧。”

李振洋惦记岳明辉身上还湿着，简单冲了冲就飞快结束。走进客厅时看见那人仰躺在沙发下的地毯上，看着天花板像是在发呆，原本宽松的黑色背心紧紧贴覆于身，腹肌轮廓隐约可见。

他边擦头边走过去，“老岳，你去吧。”

躺着的人懒洋洋挪了一下，又不动了。

“快点儿，别犯懒，”李振洋把毛巾搭在颈后，弯下腰去拉他的手，“你真想感冒了？”

岳明辉借着他的力坐起来，中途温顺的手指突然回握住他的手。李振洋起身到一半被拉住，停在个不上不下的位置，他以为岳明辉还要赖着，却被用力往下一扯，于是不得不蹲下身。

这会儿岳明辉和他平视，墨黑的眼睛像是窗外难辨的夜色。

李振洋盯着两片鸦羽似的睫毛，喉结滚动了下。  
还残留些闷热的室内，一阵黏稠的沉默。被隔绝的雨声远去了，两个人目光胶着，呼吸相闻。

一直被他攥住的手忽的溜出去，轻佻而随意地抚过他脸侧，飞快到让李振洋以为是个错觉。

低哑的声音残留在耳道上，“等我出来。”

愣住的人脑中只有视野中踩过地毯的修长小腿，和平时被高帮鞋掩住的踝窝。那些被暗藏于心的绮念，忽然在暖黄灯光里疯狂涌动出来，避无可避了。

 

一出浴室就被按在沙发上，指尖掠过头皮，带过一阵微小的酥麻，岳明辉从喉咙里发出一声舒适叹息。

于是李振洋帮忙吹头发的途中被人仰起头打断，怀里的人靠近他，目光缠着他嘴唇。

他放下吹风机，准确地接住了那双被浴室里水汽蒸得泛粉的唇瓣。既软又热。

短暂的试探，礼貌的克制和在对方口腔里相互探索过后，接下来的亲吻爱抚，就像一对相处已久的情侣一样熟稔。

舌头扫过齿尖时总带来一阵让人心跳加快的颤栗，而各自大腿上的触感无疑是对方也沉浸于此的最佳证明。  
宽松的家居服很容易被脱下，它们揉成一团落在床边。岳明辉在接吻间隙里只来得及调笑一句“成年了吗？”，就被压倒在床上，在蓦然激烈的攻势里丢盔弃甲，只有余裕向床头柜指了指，就被握住手腕，在无边无际的情欲中像只被捕获的鸟儿。

除了胡乱喘息和刺激太过时拱起腰背外，再无自由了。

 

卧室里只开了两盏壁灯，李振洋背着光，当他皱着眉的时候，目光总不自觉带了些凶狠，岳明辉在这富有侵略的性感里屏住呼吸，却马上被深而重的顶入撞散了。  
肉体撞击的声响中，有无规律的，长长短短的呻吟逸出来。

李振洋总提醒着自己温柔些，不要像个不懂得体贴的毛头小子，他没有忽略岳明辉游刃有余的表象之下，被进入时压抑的慌乱。

可是这太难了，岳明辉看起来那么硬，像一块硬邦邦的，冒着火星的骨头。他有纹身，喜欢说唱，对李振洋说有朝一日要尝试脏辫，甚至凌乱的房间都和大学宿舍里任何一位脾气火爆丢三落四的男生并无不同。可当那一双长腿被剥开，私处被袒露时，却是出乎意料的柔韧，顺着小腿的纤细线条摸上去，是甘美的大腿根部，掐一下就翻起一阵肉浪。过多的润滑剂顺着股缝滴落在床单上，那里因为摩擦和插入变得红通通的，滑腻的入口紧紧裹住勃发的性器，进的深了，就会引起一阵无规律的吞咬抖动。

引着他更加用力地，近乎粗鲁地探索，企图挖掘出更多的甜蜜。

高潮快来临时，李振洋将自己跳动的阴茎狠狠抵在岳明辉最受不住的那处，同时握住对方勃起的性器快速搓弄。注视着身下那具潮红遍布的身体绷紧了每一块肌肉，岳明辉皱着眉，失神的表情仿佛在忍受某种痛苦，绯红潮湿的嘴唇张了张，却没发出声音，只有越来越急促的，泣音一般的呼吸。

白浊洒在木子洋的六块腹肌上。

 

两人平躺着挨在一处，各自平复了一会儿高潮的余韵。看李振洋重又靠过来，岳明辉闭上眼，准备迎接一个悠长的事后吻。然而柔软的触感却落到他眼皮上，湿润地含吻着他睫毛。

然后缓慢向下，依次落在眉心，鼻尖，下巴。

岳明辉睁开眼睛，像是猝不及防被幼鹿湿漉漉地舔了一下掌心，他看着面前棱角分明的脸，近在咫尺的黑眼睛，细长又凉薄的眼睛，被其中的目光包裹住时，却像赤条条跳进了一条艳情的河。

河水是冰冷彻骨的，滚烫炙热的。

一去不返的。

高潮后的身体经不住逗弄，一相触就要忍不住呻吟。岳明辉一句脏话还没骂出口，就被灵活强势的舌头堵了回去，只能伸手攀上眼前宽阔肩背。

河水汹涌。

他就站在这条河里，彻夜游荡，直到天明。


End file.
